Singing From The Heart
by HidingBehindACurtain
Summary: The Girls got to a music camp during the summer. They meet new friends and loves. Love triangles are involved. AUish. This is a bit different from my old one.
1. Chapter 1

_**Me: Okay I want to say thank you to everyone for being so supportive.. I also Want to say sorry for those who didn't read the note for deleting this story and the others. Now when you begin to read, you'll notice that it will be different, but I hope you guys will just like it all the same. Please enjoy.**_

* * *

_**Blossom's POV**_

Three years. That's how long the Professor has been gone. He was working on some sort of experiment when two concoctions mixed together and exploded. Bubbles was in the house at the time. She had chemical X though, so she wasn't affected. Me, Buttercup and Bumble were at the store. When we arrived, Bubbles was hacking up smoke and rubble. Bumble went to go make sure she was alright as Buttercup and I scanned the area. We saw the Professor's body, limp and unmoving. We went to live with Miss. Bellum during the time our house was bein rebuilt. It was a sad day to all of Townsville.

Now, before I mentioned Bumble. She is our new sister. After Bunny, we were very upset, so the Professor made her for our 7th birthday. My sisters and I were at school. When we got home The Professor was unconcious on the laboratory floor. Bubbles heard something upstairs and found Bumble in our room. We had a big fight about what her name should be. I wanted Bazel and Buttercup wanted Bolt. Bubbles saw her following a bee and named her Bumble, a name we all agree on. She has golden eyes that could be worth more than any ole' diamond. Her hair is like a wavy sea of chocolate that stopped at her waist. She always puts in a bun. You can say she's like Bubbles, because of her cheerful spirit, but she has a lot of Bunny's old ways.

Let's get back to the present, shall we? We are now living in our new old home. Miss. Bellum thought it would be nice to send us to a camp where we could get away. We chose a musical camp called Camp Melodies. To our surprise, Cody Him and Seth Mojo are the founders of it. They were best friends of the Professor in high school. They were both at the funeral. supposable, Mojo has four sons our age. We've never met face to face, but we've seen them on posters. I like the oldest, Brick. His eyes are just gorgeous. Bubbles likes the blonde, Boomer. Buttercup teases her saying she is the next Selena Gomez. Bumble likes Bling, The brunette. She says it's cool that he has the same colored eyes. Buttercup likes Butch, whether she admits it or not.

"Blossom! The bus is here." Bumble calls. I grab my suitcase and guitar case and run down stairs. A guy who's about our age is helping Bubbles put her drums on the instrumental bus. Another Is putting Bumble's keyboard o there. Me and Buttercup just take our instruments there ourselves. She doesn't like anybody touching her bass and I don't like anyone touching my guitar. As we find seats, we see a girl with pure white hair. When she turns to face us we see grey eyes. Bubbles is fussing over them and she just laughs.

"My name is Bell Raise. I work DJ equipment." that got Buttercup's attention.

"Sup, I'm Buttercup, That's Bubbles, Bumble and Blossom." Buttercup says pointing to us. Bell looks at me and has a blank face for a moment and then laughs.

"And people say I have rare eyes. Your eyes are like cotton candy." She says. "I like them." She stated. I smile. I look around and see a boy That also has white hair walks on, his eyes are a bit darker, though. He searches the seats an finds one by me. Bubbles was sitting by me, but moved to get closer to Bell. He seemed to be the stoic type. I got up to let him sit by the window. Bell seems to have an interest in him, because she blushes when he looks at her.

"Hello I'm Blossom Utonium and those are my sisters, Bubbles, Buttercup and Bumble. The girl that's by Bubbles is Bell." I state introduction. He nods and looks at Bell for a minute, but then turns back to me.

"Bliss. Bliss Doe." He says simply, shaking my hand. "What instrument do you play?" He asks trying to make conversation.

"Guitar mostly, but I do like the violin." I answer. "And what about you?"

"The banjo, but I can play guitar." He says. I smile and giggle. He seems to get flustered an looks at his shoes. "I know it's a silly thing to play."

"No. You don't understand. I think it's cool. I've never seen anyone play the banjo before." I smile. He looks up and smiles back. I notice that we stop and I look over Bliss to see the camp sign. When we all get off, we start for the instrumental bus to get our things. When we get there I see a face that I wish I wouldn't have to see. Princess Morbucks. Her face was scrunched up as some boys took her grand piano off the bus. I roll my eyes. To be worst she sees me and starts to walk over.

"Well, Isn't it The Powderpoof girls." She says in a nasally voice. I'm curious to how nobody has clipped her vocal chords yet. I chuckle sarcastically at her joke. Buttercup comes over and tries to punch her, but Bubbles plays heroine and swoops over to grab her fist. Without missing a step, she drags Buttercup away. Bumble walks over to me and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"Look, we don't want any trouble, just a nice summer break." She says. Princess was gong to object when a voice stopped her.

"Yes. No fighting, just a fun and musical break." A red-headed boy says. His eyes are hidden by a red baseball cap. He first looks at Princess. "By doing so we can this place beau- ti- full." When he looks at me, he starts to stutter. That's when I realized that this boy was Brick Jojo. His cap came up and showed sparkling red eyes. Me and him must have looked like idiots, the way we just stared at each other. I felt Bumble pull on my arm.

"Yes beautiful. Now let's go Blossom. The others are waiting for us." Bumble said. I nod, finally tearing my eyes away.

"Wait! Let me escort you." He says stopping us. "I'm Brick Jojo. My father owns this place." I look at Bumble. She sighs and nods. He smiles an takes both of our hands, leaving a screeching Princess behind. "God, someone needs to put that girl out of her misery." He says. I giggle and Bumble tries to muffle a laugh. I see Bubbles and Buttercup talking to Brick's brothers. Bling looks over at us. I see a hue of pink on his cheeks.

"Hey, who do you have here?" he asks, looking at Bumble.

"I'm Bumble and this is my sister Blossom." Bumble says. Though, I think he could care less about my name.

"Blossom. That's a pretty name." I hear Brick say. I blush.

"Blossom!" I hear someone shout. I look over and see Bliss coming towards us. He and Brick look at each other with weird looks. He ten looks over at me. "They're giving away the schedules, so Bell and I grabbed all of yours." He said handing me an Bumble our papers. I smile and hugged Bliss.

"Thanks." I say. I hear a growl, but ignore it. _Today has been a good day_. I thought

* * *

**_Me: I hope you liked. Please review._**


	2. As Dangerous As Bubbles

_**Me: Sorry for the long wait. I've been concentrated on my Ouran story. Now to one of my reviews: **_

_**MusicLover3 (Princess) I'm the author of that story, but I was ashamed of it so call this a rewrite of that story. I hope you are a fan of this story still and I'm still gonna make BC a rapper, but like I said that won't be all she does.**_

_**BubblyBliss: Thank you so much and I didn't mind the little french you used. ;)**_

_**Everyone else: THANK YOU. (Blush) I hope this will be in your expectations.**_

_**Now let's begin.**_

* * *

_**Bubbles' POV**_

Boomer is so adorable! His cheeks have been pink this whole time and he's been telling me super cute jokes. His brothers picked on him about me being his girlfriend and he started to stutter. I got back at them for speaking about their obvious crushes on my sisters. They turned pinker than Blossom's eyes. When Boomer was laughing I couldn't help but smile. Cody Him and Seth Mojo walked over and gave us hugs. They had to leave because they needed to start the welcoming ceremony to everyone. I saw Princess, but she was glaring at Blossom and Brick. Now that I think about it, so was Bliss. OMG A LOVE SQUARE! I have to tell Buttercup and Bumble. But wait a minute, I think Bell likes Bliss. So Bell likes Bliss who likes Blossom who likes Brick who Princess likes. But Brick doesn't seem to like Princess so is she out? MY HEAD HURTS!

"Bubbles?" Boomer asked. I looked up at him and saw worry swimming in his beautiful blue eyes. Stupid worry. I should be the one swimming in them. "Bubbles?" He questioned again. I shook my head.

"I'm sorry. My mind is racing." I apologized blushing.

"Bubbles' mind can't handle more than one thought at a time." Buttercup said, earning a laugh from Butch. I puffed up my cheeks and turned away. "Oh come on Bubs. I'm sorry. Don't get mad." Buttercup said trying to stifle a laugh. I huffed and started to walk away. I heard a thud and Buttercup yelling ow. Blossom must've hit her for me.

"Hey Bubbles! Wait up." Boomer said. I smiled at him as he got next to me. He stopped and scratched the back of his head. "I know that can be pretty tough, so how about we just take a walk?" he asked. I giggled and hugged him. I let go and started to drag him towards the lake. There were a couple of trees and one had a swing. I ran to it and sat on. Boomer got behind me and started to push me. I laughed as I ot really high. He smiled off from the side so I didn't hit him. OmG this is like a romantic scene in a movie! I kicked my les and made myself go higher. From the distance I saw people that me and my sisters really don't like. I stopped the swing and started to run for my sisters. Boomer yelled after me, but one thing was on my mind. I had to warn my sisters. Butch was kicking a soccer ball knee to knee, Bling was showing Bumble something on his phone and Blossom, Bliss, and Brick were in some kind of a debate.

"Woah, Bubbles. Where's the fire?" Bell asked from behind me.

"Boys... School.. No good." Was all I could breathe out. My sisters came over to me rubbing my back. Boomer finally caught up and asked why I ran off. I looked at Bell for help.

"She said.. "Boys...School...No good." She repeated.

"What no good boys from school?" Bumble asked. I pointed ahead to where they stood.

"You have to be shitting me." Buttercup said, balling her fists. There in front of us were our exes. Mine was Mitch. He had light brown hair that was layered and stopped at his shoulders. He had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. His freckles framed his nose and lips which both had piercings. Yuck. I don't know why I dated him. He was a jerk and he hasn't changed. Wheb was thirteen it was hot, because it made him look like a bad boy, but now that I'm sixteen, it's just plain sickening.

Blossom's ex was Dexter. His older sister was in my ballet class. She's nice, but Dexter is very... well what's the word. He's nice, he's just umm.. God this is hurting my head. DULL. That's the word. He's dull. And very self-absorbed. He has bright orange hair like Blossom and Blue eyes just a shade darker than mine. He has coke-bottle glasses that Buttercup used to pick on him with. He's still short, though. _**(No offense short people)**_

Bumble's is Mike. Mike was sweet but he thinks he's a player. You see he cheated on Bumble with our best friend Robin. It almost tore them apart, but Robin and Bumble got their payback by bringing Patches back and having him bully Mike. He has Auburn brown hair with blue eyes. My color with a slight streak of green. He was wearing his stupid leather jacket that he loves more than life itself. He only wears that thing to make him look tough but really he's a bigger baby than I am.

Finally the most obnoxious, Ace. I think you can guess which one of us dated him. Buttercup only dated him, because she was in the 'nobody-can-tell-me-what-to-do' stage. He was a drop out and the leader of a wanna be gang called the Gang Green Gang. His friends must be in juvy or prison if they're not here. They're called the Gang Green Gang because they all are so pale they're green. He really is disgusting. Buttercup dumped him because he cheated on her. The reason he did that was because she refused to have sex with him. Stupid boys. _**(No offense against boys)**_

"Who're they?" Bliss asked.

"Trash." Buttercup sneered.

"You want me to take it out?" Butch asked pushing up his sleeves.

"No." Brick said. "You know what Dad said about you fighting, plus this camp need to stay nonviolent for a season."

"No promises." Bumble said looking at Buttercup. At that moment our exes looked up and saw us. Mitch smirked an winked at me. Boomer pulled me back towards Buttercup.

"Yep. No promises." Boomer growled, glaring at Mitch.

"Well. Well. Well. Whadya have here?" Ace said, coming a little to close to Buttercup than needed. "Long time no see, babe." He said. Buttercup growled about to pounce. Me and Blossom got In front of her.

"Be on your way, Ace." Blossom commanded.

"Ooh. I see we haven't changed. Yer still da same ole' Bitch." He said. My blood started to boil. I know he didn't! I balled my fists as my sight turned red. I started to shake. My bang fell on my face covering my sight, but I could still see one thing. Ace.

"Hey don't talk to her like that, you scum!" Bliss yelled.

"Yes, you wouldn't want this to get dirty." Brick threatened. Fine. If they don't want this to be dirty, Then I'll kill him in a clean swipe.

"It's not my fault that she's a bitchy whore. poor thing probably needs to get laid. Jus' her luck I'm feeling a lil' frisky." That's it! I grabbed him by the neck and lifted him the air. His stupid green skin turned purple in seconds.

"I'll make you eat your words." I seethed as I squeezed my hand. He started to choke.

"Bubbles! Let him go!" I hear someone yell.

"Not 'till he's limp." I growled. He started to claw at my hand. Bastard. Someones arm rung around my neck, knocking me in shock. I let go of Ace. He fell to the ground, panting. I looked up at Boomer's blue eyes.

"You don't want to do that. He's not worth t. But I have to say. It was kind of hot." He blushed. Just like that I was back to normal. I giggled up at his face, kissing his cheek.

"You're so cute, Boomie." I say.

"What the Hell!" I heard Ace pant. I looked over at him to see Buttercup and Butch laughing.

"One thing you should learn. Never EVER piss the blonde off! Now scram before I have my turn." Buttercup said kicking dirt in his face. I looked at Blossom. Brick and Bliss was trying to calm her down. I got out of Boomer's grip and went over to her. Bell was behind her, rubbing her back. Blossom sobbed. She looked at me and hugged me.

"It's okay, Bloss. I got him for you." I said.

"I know. I love you Bubs." She said. She pulled back and kissed my forehead. One of these days I'll kill him, I swear.

* * *

**_Me: THank you for reading. Tell me what you think._**


End file.
